


#77: "Phone Call"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [88]
Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "You're not stupid, are you, Arthur?"





	#77: "Phone Call"

“Just hang on, Eames. Just stay right where you are and I’ll -”

“No.”

The word is like a hammer falling. Arthur is adrift for a moment, in his and Eames’ sunny kitchen, with a gun in one and and the phone in the other.

“You’re not going to do that because it’s stupid,” Eames says, his voice tinny and strained. Arthur struggles to pick out sounds in the background, anything that might help him pinpoint Eames’ location. “And you’re not stupid, are you, Arthur?”

“You can’t expect me to just -”

“Yes. Yes, Arthur. You’re going to take everything you need, and you’re going to get yourself out of there, and you’re not going to come after me, because that’s what you _have_ to do. Promise me.”

Arthur feels like his feet are sinking into the floor, as if he’s not even the master of his own body as his mouth open and the words spill out, “I promise.”


End file.
